


Dressing-Down

by x_los



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Challenge: best_enemies, Community: best_enemies, Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B_E kinkmeme prompt: Six/Master. The Master can't stand the Doctor's outfit. Understandably. Exactly 100 words, excepting the title. (a tidied old kinkmeme drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing-Down

“You’re not fit to be seen with, Doctor. I suspect you of attempting to repel me with clashing fabrics. You’re lucky I indulge your errors.

I’ll let you out of the arm manacles, if you’ll rend the bow tie.

Now crush the cat pin under heel—no, not _lightly_ , I want to see _dust_ —and I’ll touch your cock.

Throw the waistcoat on the fire.

You _do_ like your striped trousers. I’m feeling generous. You may remove them. _Slowly._

You’re almost fetching under that nonsense.

Burn the coat and you can come. Let me dress you afterwards, and I’ll _cuddle._ ”  


 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A tidied kinkmeme drabble, original here: <http://community.livejournal.com/best_enemies/13938.html?thread=182898#t182898> .
> 
> This must be either a BDSM scenario that’s gone incredibly (literally, I cannot credit it) well, or the stuff of Ainley!Master’s headiest fantasies. Spent a solid 5 min today looking at ‘like’ and ‘those’ and trying to tweak that into something slightly better/slightly more in-voice--to no avail. Ah well.


End file.
